Cinquante et cinq pêches
by Ming Xiong
Summary: Harry n'avait jamais été très sociable. Marcus était difficile à approcher. Traduction de "Fifty and Five peaches" de Waywardvictorian, Slash, AU, Marcus/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Cinquante et cinq pêches**

**.**

Traduction de la fic « Fifty and Five Peaches » de Waywardvictorian, histoire en trois chapitres.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

.

.

Partie une : La pluie

Harry était allongé les bras en croix sur le plancher vide, un bras bronzé sur les yeux. Des piles de cartons étaient placées contre le mur, dégageant le centre de la pièce. Un épais tapis rouge s'enfonçait dans son bras gauche, roulé en partie contre le mur le plus éloigné, sous les deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue de banlieue ensoleillée.

Putain de banlieue, putain d'Amérique, et putain toute cette situation. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait il voulait être à la maison, ou n'importe où ailleurs que là où il était pour le moment.

Un courant d'air soufflait par les fenêtres ouvertes, dissipant la sensation de renfermé de la chambre au deuxième étage.

Tout était différent ici. Londres lui manquait déjà, et il venait à peine d'arriver ici, où que soit « ici ». La ville, la pluie, l'Impostor lui manquaient, et, restant parfaitement immobile sur le sol, il pouvait entendre sa mère à l'étage du dessous. Elle était en dessous de sa chambre, dans la cuisine, et elle chantonnait gaiement. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi heureuse il n'y avait rien pour eux ici.

La chambre d'Harry commença à s'assombrir, l'après-midi ensoleillée fondant en un crépuscule pluvieux. Le son de lourdes gouttes d'eau s'entendait distinctement sur le toit de métal. Les gouttes se multiplièrent la chambre était remplie de l'écho de la pluie.

Harry ferma les yeux et écouta. Il repensa à l'année dernière, quand il se sentait invincible et, pour la première fois depuis il-ne-savait-quand, heureux. Maintenant, dans moins d'un mois, il aurait dix-sept ans et serait de retour à son point de départ : à zéro.

Il se concentra donc sur la pluie et repensa à ce jour où il se trouvait encore à Londres, avant que tout ne change, tout au début.

C'était au début de l'automne et tout était gris. Avant que Londres se couvre de neige, une chape de froid traînait dans l'air. Une bruine tombait, si fine qu'elle ressemblait presque à du brouillard mais si quelqu'un passait assez de temps dehors, il serait trempé.

Harry était assis sur la seule balançoire intacte dans le petit parc près de sa maison. Il y était resté assez longtemps déjà pour que son uniforme soit humide et inconfortable.

Il était seul, frustré et il s'ennuyait en fait, c'était de l'ennui plus qu'autre chose. Harry avait toujours été timide et peu sociable. C'est pourquoi, alors que les années passaient, il n'avait pas un seul ami. Et donc il était assis, à tout juste seize ans et sans amis, en ce beau vendredi après-midi. Il s'était arrêté dans ce parc pour passer le temps plutôt que de rentrer directement faire ses devoirs.

Jusqu'ici, les deux heures qu'il avait passées assis avaient été tranquilles. Personne n'était apparu sur le sentier de béton craquelé et il s'était détendu. Puis il entendit des pas lourds remonter le sentier depuis la forêt. Il releva la tête brusquement, pensant qu'il devait s'agir du gang d'imbéciles surdimensionnés mené par son cousin. Préparé à s'enfuir si nécessaire.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, ce n'était pas le gang qui fréquentait le parc.

C'était juste un garçon.

Il avait l'air d'avoir deux, trois ans de plus que Harry, et était dans tous les cas bien plus imposant que le mince Harry qui faisait 1m78 dans ses bons jours. Le garçon faisait au moins 1m85 et il était massif. Il avait les cheveux noirs, coupés de manière à lui retomber légèrement dans les yeux.

Il sortit du bois et remonta le sentier craquelé. Il s'arrêta devant le mur qui faisait face aux balançoires et se hissa dessus. Il s'adossa à un jeune arbre, ses longues jambes en jeans pendant par dessus le bord.

Ce garçon sombre et en colère fascinait Harry ; il semblait être tout ce qu'Harry n'était pas. La forte mâchoire du garçon avait l'air de souvent se carrer en une expression de défi, et un hématome jaunissant se distinguait sur sa joue gauche. Il secoua ses cheveux humides de devant son visage et sortit un paquet de cigarettes légèrement écrasé de la poche de sa veste. Il en tira une, la plaça entre ses dents et l'alluma d'un geste expert.

Il inspira profondément, et son corps se détendit alors qu'il expirait une bouffée de fumée. La tension et la colère sur son visage disparurent.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer du regard. Il n'y pouvait rien si les gens le fascinaient, mais cette fois il était terrifié à l'idée que le garçon le remarque. Il ne le remarqua pas. Il finit sa cigarette, regarda l'heure, soupira et sauta du mur. Il atterrit lourdement et s'éloigna, laissant Harry de nouveau seul.

Harry n'osa pas rester plus longtemps sur la balançoire. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer le gang de Dudley, et se mit en chemin vers la maison. La marche n'était pas longue ; il partit dans la direction opposée au bois, et sortit du parc sur la colline qui surplombait sa maison.

Harry ouvrit le portail, le laissant claquer derrière lui parce que sa mère n'était pas là pour le réprimander et remonta l'escalier d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se baissa et récupéra les clés de secours sous le pot de fleurs jaune et entra.

Harry lâcha son lourd sac de cours près de l'escalier, secoua ses pieds hors de ses baskets mouillées et monta à l'étage pour sortir de son uniforme trempé.

Harry était soulagé que sa mère ne soit pas à la maison ; elle avait tendance à le couver. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il était mince, pas encore aussi grand que son père, mais il était _capable_. Il n'était en rien un garçon fragile.

Il pouvait tout à fait prendre soin de lui-même si on lui en donnait l'occasion, et il espérait que s'il prenait encore quelques centimètres sa mère calmeraitun peu le jeu et le laisserait en paix. Il l'aimait, vraiment, et ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais Harry devait souvent convenir avec son père qu'elle prenait les choses trop au sérieux.

Harry accrocha son uniforme humide dans la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette, et retourna dans sa chambre, séchant ses cheveux mouillés d'un mouvement absent. Lorsqu'il fut assez sec, il enfila un vieux pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt usé et s'assit près de son lit, cherchant de quoi s'occuper parmi ses livres. Même s'il n'avait jamais adoré lire, il trouvait quand même la lecture agréable et un bon moyen de passer le temps

Il prit l'un de ses livres préférés de l'étagère pleine, s'installa sur son lit, et ouvrit à la première page. Il finit par simplement fixer les mots, incapable de les comprendre. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de se concentrer, son esprit retournait sans cesse vers le garçon dans le parc.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie deux : Le garçon

Le vendredi suivant, Harry se trouvait de nouveau assis sur une balançoire sous la pluie. Il espérait que le garçon reviendrait, mais n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si cela arrivait.

Et le garçon aux cheveux sombres revint effectivement. Comme il avait fait la fois précédente, il se hissa sur le haut mur en face des balançoires. Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes, à présent _très_ écrasé et presque vide, de la poche de sa veste.

Harry descendit de sa balançoire. Il traversa la pelouse qui le séparait du garçon perché sur le mur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et était sûr qu'il se retrouverait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il décidait trop soudainement de faire quelque chose. Il n'avait encore jamais regretté avoir suivi ses impulsions.

Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué l'approche d'Harry ; il essayait sans succès d'ouvrir son briquet. Harry s'approchait sans idée aucune quant à ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé au mur, sans compter qu'il était légèrement terrifié de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il était tout près du mur quand le garçon releva la tête après avoir réussi à allumer sa cigarette.

Le garçon avait l'air ahuri ; il fixa Harry un moment du regard avant de saisir délicatement la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Harryqui, debout près du mur, arrivait seulement à la hauteur des hanches du garçon.

Le garçon pencha la tête, des mèches noires lui tombèrent devant les yeux il relâcha une bouffée de fumée et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Harry, pétrifié, tentait désespérément de donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas mort de trouille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et pria, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que ce qu'il dirait serait au moins partiellement cohérent et que sa voix ne craquerait pas. Et il ouvrit la bouche.

Marcus lança un regard incrédule à ce gamin, ce gamin qui venait de lui demander – d'une voix tremblotante – une de ses précieuses dernières cigarettes. A vrai dire, il était surpris que le gamin l'avait même approché il avait tendance à intimider les gens.

Quand Marcus avait remarqué le garçon, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande le chemin ou quelque chose d'également stupide. Pas à ce qu'il demande une cigarette. Marcus n'avait vraiment pas envie de renoncer à une de ses dernières cigarettes elles étaient dures à obtenir et super chères, et le gamin n'avait même pas l'air de vraiment en vouloir une. Et c'était alors que, comme le parfait imbécile qu'il était, il ouvrit sa bouche sans réfléchir.

"Contre un baiser, alors."

Bordel, quoi ? Est-ce que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus ? Merde. Trop tard, il allait devoir suivre le courant. De toutes les idioties…

Harry fixait le garçon du regard, bouche-bée. Il ne pensait pas avoir entendu correctement.

"Euh... Pardon ?" il demanda, mortifié.

"Tu m'as entendu – un baiser contre une cigarette. Enfin, si t'en veux vraiment une." Le garçon répondit simplement, ses yeux sombres défiant Harry de le faire. Et Harry, qui avait déjà arrêté de penser de manière rationnelle, le fit.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tant un baiser qu'un peu de pression de leurs lèvres. Mais Marcus en fut complètement désarçonné. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le gamin le fasse et fut donc forcé de lui remettre une cigarette à contrecœur.

Jusque là, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas trop ridiculisé, mais il était choqué après le baiser. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à allumer sa cigarette du premier coup.

Le couple étrange resta debout en silence, et au bout d'un moment réussit à maintenir une espèce de conversation. La veste épaisse de Marcus le protégeait plutôt bien de la pluie, mais il secouait régulièrement la tête pour garder sa frange mal coupée de devant son visage.

Il contempla l'uniforme de Harry, "Tu vas à cet endroit sur la colline ?" il demanda, sa voix profonde et rendue rauque par la fumée de cigarette.

"Foxwood ? Ouais, c'est là que je vais. C'est assez horrible, en fait, rempli de gens très riches, de gens très prétentieux qui aiment prétendre qu'ils sont très riches, et puis il y a moi. "

Marcus hocha la tête. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que « prétentieux » signifiait, mais il avait compris en gros ce que Harry avait dit, et pensait qu'il valait mieux juste acquiescer en silence.

Après un long silence inconfortable, Marcus écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette et s'étira, "Faut que j'y aille, à toute."

Harry le regarda sauter au bas du mur, longer le chemin craquelé et disparaître dans le bois qui bordait le parc.

Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry écrasa sa cigarette à demi consumée et cracha, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser du goût acre dans sa bouche.

"C'est vraiment dégueulasse", il marmonna sombrement en s'essuyant la bouche.

Harry glissa le long du mur et s'assit lourdement sur le sol mouillé.Il ferma les yeux pour mieux contempler ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait toujours été mieux capable de penser en se coupant du reste du monde.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit rapidement compte de plusieurs choses à la fois. De une, il venait d'embrasser un garçon. Un garçon dont il ne savait rien. Et à qui il venait de donner son premier baiser. Harry n'avait jamais eu de notions très romantiques concernant les premiers baisers, mais il aurait quand même aimé savoir le nom de celui auquel il avait donné le sien.

Sa deuxième découverte était bien plus importante, et un tant soit peu plus inquiétante. Ses parents n'étaient pas de sortie ce soir son père allait rendre visite à un ami que sa mère n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Si Harry ne commençait pas à courir dans les cinq prochaines secondes, sa mère rentrerait à la maison avant lui. Elle sentirait cette stupide cigarette sur lui, et elle lui crierait dessus, râlerait à n'en plus finir et l'enverrait passer le reste de sa vie dans sa chambre.

Il n'hésita pas ; il démarra sur l'herbe mouillée en direction des balançoires. En chemin, il ramassa son vieux sac de cours et courut hors du parc. Il dévala la colline en direction de sa maison,son pied se prit dans une encoche dansletrottoir et il manqua de justesse une chute douloureuse dans la boîte postale au coin de la rue.

Sa maison était en vue, le portail fermé, et les poumons d'Harry cherchaient de l'air désespérément. Atteignant l'entrée, il sauta par-dessus le portillon plutôt que de ralentir. Il trébucha sur l'escalier, tremblant en essayant de déverrouiller la porte. Une fois dans la maison, il regarda par habitude l'horloge dans l'étagère du hall et pâlit. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas déjà de retour.

Harry lança son vieux sac dans le salon à droite de l'escalier sans se soucier de ses affaires qui glissèrent à travers la moitié de la pièce. Il monta l'escalier, tapant des pieds, se déshabillant en chemin. Il trébucha sur la dernière marche en essayant d'arracher son pantalon dégoulinant.

Il dérapa dans la buanderie, fourra ses habits dans le lave-linge et claqua le couvercle dessus.

Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre il vit la voiture de sa mère qui remontait l'allée.

Il alluma la machine à laver en jurant puis se jeta sous la douche, tâtonnant pour ouvrir le robinet sans se soucier de la température glaciale de l'eau.

Il avait réussi, avec plus de justesse qu'il aurait espéré, et il n'avait aucune intention de répéter l'expé frottèrent ses cheveux noirs alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser au dîner inconfortable qui allait suivre sa douche précipitée et essentiellement gelée. Il retint sa respiration, debout sous le jet d'eau glacée, attendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, soulagé.

L'eau était seulement en train d'atteindre une température acceptable quand il la coupa et sortit – tremblant – de la douche. Sans James pour calmer le jeu, sa mère était libre de poser toutes sortes de questions auxquelles Harry préfèrerait ne pas avoir à répondre.

Mais Harry décida que l'interrogatoire de sa mère pendant une soirée était bien mieux que la famille de sa tante venant dîner. Entre des questions inconfortables et passer du temps avec Dudley, il choisirait toujours la première option.

Le diner, comme il l'avait prédit, constitua de silences gênés et de discussions maladroites, et après coup Harry s'écroula sur son lit, se repassant la journée entière dans son esprit fatigué. Il décida que si tous les vendredis se passaient comme celui-ci il deviendrait fou.


	3. Chapter 3

Partie trois :The Impostor 

Le vendredi qui vint ressembla étonnamment au vendredi précédent. Harry se retrouva dans le parc, assis sur la balançoire, sans avoir rien de mieux à faire.

Il était assis, traînant les pieds dans la poussière, la balançoire se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, attendant le garçon qui sortit enfin du bois et se hissa sur le haut mur.

Quand Harry se força à approcher l'autre garçon, il rencontra un sourire de travers légèrement effrayant.

"Hey," dit le garçon, se réinstallant sur le sommet du mur encore humide.

"Hey," marmonna Harry, appuyé contre le mur près des genoux du garçon. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, il ne pleuvait pas et il commençait à faire plus chaud. Harry avait été en train de profiter du soleil, assis sur sa balançoire, avant que le garçon n'arrive il avait abandonné ses affaires de cours et retroussé ses manches pour éviter de mourir de chaud.

Comme la semaine précédente, Harry lui demanda une cigarette, remarquant avec soulagement que sa voix ne tremblait pas autant qu'avant. Le garçon rit, un profond rire de gorge, et Harry le regarda, un sourcil levé.

"Eh bien," dit le garçon, encore avec son sourire inquiétant, "Contre un baiser, alors."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa.

C'était assez maladroit, comme baiser. Harry ne pouvait pas atteindre le garçon même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. L'autre dut donc baisser la tête vers lui il devait tellement se pencher qu'il manqua tomber du mur tête la première. Il aurait alors immanquablement écrasé Harry.

"Bon, je dois t'appeler par un nom en particulier ou est-ce que je dois juste continuer à te voir comme le garçon qui me pique mes cigarettes ?" demanda le garçon en sortant une autre marque de cigarettes plutôt écrasées d'une poche de la veste qu'il avait enlevée.

Harry prit la cigarette qui lui était offerte, "Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?"

"Marcus."

Harry hocha la tête en essayant sans succès d'allumer sa cigarette. Il arrêta un moment, et essaya à nouveau, sans plus de résultat.

"T'es pas vraiment doué." commenta Marcus en regardant Harry se démener. "Tiens, laisse-moi faire," il ajouta, exaspéré. Il reprit la cigarette et la coinça entre ses dents, l'allumant en un clin d'œil avant de la rendre à Harry.

"Attention au bout."

"Putain de bordel de- AÏE !" Harry n'avait pas entendu l'avertissement à temps, se brûlant le bout des doigts et manquant lâcher la cigarette.

Marcus prit la main concernée et éteignit la cigarette, "On va réessayer dans une minute, la vache, tu t'es pas loupé."

Les mains de Marcus étaient bien plus larges que celles d'Harry. Il tourna la petite main, paume vers le haut, prenant garde à ne pas effleurer l'endroit douloureux ; il replia légèrement les doigts pour mieux voir les brûlures.

"Tu t'es vraiment pas loupé," marmonna Marcus, "Tu vas avoir des cloques. T'as très mal ?"

Harry avait regardé Marcus avec attention et hocha la tête.

"Quelle merde."

Marcus prit les deux doigts brûlés dans sa bouche et commença à les sucer gentiment. Harry, déjà plutôt confus, en fut choqué. "Ca devrait aider un peu, normalement. Met de la glace dessus ou quelque chose du genre plus tard. Bon, tu veux réessayer ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

Marcus lança un regard empli de doute à Harry et ralluma la cigarette. "Attention à tes doigts, tu veux pas remettre ça. "

Harry prit la cigarette allumée avec précaution et l'amena à ses lèvres, toussotant seulement un peu après avoir inspiré.

"Tiens, je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé avant."

Ils étaient assis dans un silence confortable, uniquement ponctué par les régulières quintes de toux d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment, Marcus sortit son portable de sa veste et soupira en voyant l'heure. Il sauta au bas de son siège sur le mur, marmonna un au-revoir et disparut dans le bois.

D'une manière ou d'un autre, Harry réussit à atteindre la douche avant que sa mère passe la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit sur le sol de la douche, de l'eau coulant le long de son dos, ses bras tremblants d'excitation. Il était sûr que sa chance allait diminuer et que sa mère le surprendrait bientôt. Et pourtant l'idée de mal se comporter semblait bien plus attirante qu'elle aurait dut.

Les rencontres entre Harry et Marcus devinrent régulières, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous deux assis sur le mur chaque vendredi. Plus tard, ils se rencontrèrent tous les jours. Harry serait assis près du mur, généralement sur sa balançoire, et attendrait que Marcus émerge du bois. Il arriverait plus tard, se hisserait sur le mur et apprendrait à Harry à fumer correctement.

C'était un mercredi, et Harry était sortit de cours en retard. Il passait, en général, de bien meilleures journées que celle-ci. Il était assis au pied du mur, frustré et couvert de poussière, attendant Marcus.

Ce jour-ci, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une cigarette, de pouvoir se détendre, et d'oublier sa journée moins que parfaite.

Marcus était en retard. Enfin, pas vraiment en retard, mais s'il voulait venir il aurait normalement déjà dû être là. Harry pensa qu'il allait lui accorder quelques minutes, il avait vraiment envie de cette cigarette. Il pensait déjà se mettre en route pour rentrer à la maison quand Marcus trébucha hors du bois, la tête baissée. C'était la seule et unique fois depuis leur rencontre qu'Harry voyait Marcus moins que complètement stable sur ses pieds.

Ses yeux restèrent baissés vers le sol alors qu'il trébuchait vers Harry. Harry était choqué. Il pouvait à peine distinguer un hématome sombre sur la joue gauche de Marcus. Marcus ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de se hisser sur le mur et se laissa tomber sur le sol à la place, auprès d'Harry, adossé au mur de brique.

"Hey," il souffla, puis se tut, avant de soupirer et de marmonner, "J'ai foiré un peu…"

"Oh…?" demanda Harry, Marcus le rendant nerveux pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

"Ouais… Oh, j'ai vraiment merdé. Mais," il soupira, "je pense que ça devrait aller." Il expira, un long soupir tremblant, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule étroite d'Harry, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Harry à voix basse, pas entièrement sûr qu'il voulait savoir.

Marcus leva son visage vers le ciel et inspira profondément, "J'ai foiré ce trimestre." Sa voix était sans intonation, "Sans espoir, complètement foiré. "

"Merde." Harry souffla, "Tu es – tu peux rattraper ?"

"Non. Ca vaut pas le coup, j'ai déjà foiré ce truc de merde l'année dernière. " Marcus replia ses longues jambes sous son menton, "Trop crétin, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai jamais été scolaire, je suis une merde totale, et maintenant je peux foirer comme je veux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Comme tu veux ?"

"Je peux compter que sur moi-même, ce bâtard m'a dit que c'était pas la peine que je rentre à la maison, on a eu une putain de dispute. Donc maintenant je fais ce que je veux." Marcus n'avait pas bougé, sa tête était encore penchée en arrière, ses cheveux sombres dans les yeux.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, "Ton visage – je veux dire – je"

Marcus regarda avec étonnement Harry qui bafouillait, "Quoi, c'est si grave que ça ? Je pensais pas. "

"Non, je veux dire, ça va aller? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Harry en bafouillant.

"Moi ? Ca va aller. Mon visage me fait mal, mais peu importe. Je vais juste rester avec des potes pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un vrai boulot et un appart'. Je devrais y être maintenant, mais je pensais que je pourrais retarder un peu le moment où je leur dirais. Ils vont me tuer."

"Je voulais juste –" commença Harry,

Marcus lui coupa la parole, "Laisse tomber, j'ai besoin d'une clope."

Marcus tendit une cigarette à Harry sans que celui-ci ait besoin de lui rappeler, et Harry comme toujours dût un baiser à l'autre garçon. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement le bleu près de l'œil de Marcus avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Celui-ci était vrai, pas juste un effleurement, c'était lèvre contre lèvre. Harry sentit Marcus répondre, sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Harry, perdu dans les sensations de son vrai premier baiser, écarta les lèvres avec obéissance, autorisant l'autre garçon à le ravir complètement.

Quand Marcus recula pour respirer, Harry était complètement hors d'haleine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient totalement ébouriffés et ses lèvres rouge cerise. Marcus caressa du pouce la joue douce d'Harry, et le garçon se pencha vers sa main. Il pencha la tête, suçotant le cou d'Harry.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et agrippa l'épaule forte de Marcus tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait le long de sa nuque, le mordillant parfois au passage. Marcus posa sa tête au creux de la nuque d'Harry, son haleine chaude faisant se hérisser sa peau sensible.

"Bon," dit Marcus, souriant dans le cou d'Harry, "Je crois bien que j'ai eu mon baiser."

Les jours devinrent plus froids, jusqu'au moment où aucun des deux garçons ne voulut plus se rencontrer dans le parc. Ils auraient gelé. C'est alors que Marcus emmena Harry à l'Impostor. Le café se situait au cœur d'un amoncellement de boutiques étranges qui vendaient tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer, à proximité de la rue principale et près du centre de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Harry admirait tout ce qui l'entourait ; il n'était jamais passé par cette allée, ses parents lui avaient toujours et avec véhémence dit de rester sur la grand-rue. Mais à présent on lui donnait une nouvelle perspective des choses, et avec cette perspective arriva l'étrange groupe que Marcus appelait ses amis.

L'Impostor était le quartier général du groupe. C'est là qu'ils passèrent de nombreuses journées d'hiver, tous serrés à une table près du zinc, buvant le double de leur poids en café fumant. C'est là que Marcus trouva un boulot et finit par vivre pendant la plus grande partie de l'hiver.

Le groupe qui se serrait autour d'une seule table était étrange. Ils étaient six au plus. La propriétaire du café, Bella, les avait adoptés. Elle avait donné un boulot à Marcus, s'assurait que rien n'arrivait à Luna et que Lee ne se mettait pas, par hasard, quelqu'un de dangereux à dos.

Luna était une jeune fille à l'apparence vaporeuse avec la plus belle des imaginations. Harry et elle s'asseyaient souvent ensemble pour parler d'endroits imaginaires et inventer toutes sortes d'histoires de créatures fantastiques.

Elle serait assise coincée entre le mur et Harry, buvant toujours une tasse de thé. Elle recevrait souvent les coups de pied accidentels d'un Lee Jordan surexcité assis en face d'elle.

Lee était toujours prêt à rire, ses yeux dansaient de malice, et avec Harry à ses côtés ils créaient toutes sortes de problèmes pour Marcus et Adrian. Adrian était le seul du même âge que Marcus. Il était le gars intelligent, celui qui avait un vrai boulot, c'est-à-dire celui qui leur payait le café et qui les empêchait de trop faire n'importe quoi.

Peu de temps après qu'Harry ait commencé à aller à l'Impostor, les aventures commencèrent. L'un d'entre eux aurait une quelconque idée et entraînerait tout le groupe pour faire ce il considérait intéressant, et avec ces aventures vinrent les coups de téléphone à trois heures du matin.

Harry dormirait profondément, généralement la veille d'une journée de cours, et son portable se mettrait à vibrer. Les vibrations feraient bouger le téléphone sur le bureau, amplifiant encore le bruit. Harry se réveillerait presque tout de suite et tâtonnerait à travers sa chambre, à demi endormi, espérant que le bruit ne réveillerait pas ses parents.

Il répondrait avec un " 'llô ?" ensommeillé.

Il attendrait, craignant et anticipant la réponse qui suivrait.

"Harry," Marcus dirait, sa voix profonde résonnant à travers le téléphone bon marché. "Dépoussière tes converse, on a un univers à sauver."

Après cette unique phrase _silly_, il raccrocherait, et chaque fois, peu importe la fatigue de Harry ou le jour qu'il était ou simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, chaque fois Harry glisserait le long de la gouttière, habillé et prêt à sauver le monde.

Il n'avait jamais regretté, pas une seule fois.

Et alors qu'il était couché immobile sur son plancher froid, comme celui dans l'appartement de Marcus, à écouter la pluie tomber sur le toit, il souhaitait (et comme il souhaitait) être ailleurs, être assis à une table de l'Impostor, Bella rabrouant Marcus pour une chose ou pour une autre en leur servant leurs cafés. Les bras forts de Marcus seraient enroulés autour de sa taille, et les autres seraient en train de discuter de ce que leur prochaine mission pourrait être.

Ou être avec Marcus, couchés sur le plancher à écouter un quelconque groupe punk et bruyant que Marcus viendrait de découvrir. Les images qu'il avait si fermement fixées devant ses yeux clos disparurent quand Harry entendit son père de l'autre côté de sa porte fermée à clé. Il savait qu'une dispute éclaterait dès que James verrait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de déballer quoi que ce soit.

Il ignora James. Ses mains tremblaient, cherchant une cigarette. Son monde avait changé et demain il devrait lui faire face. Il aurait à faire face à une école entière mais ce soir, ce soir pour la dernière fois il prétendrait que tout allait bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et merci pour tous les commentaires !

En réponse à certaines questions qui m'ont été posées et que j'ai transmises à Waywardvictorian :

les parents d'Harry n'ont pas découvert qu'il sortait avec Marcus.

James a été transféré aux États-Unis et la famille l'a suivi – pour les parents d'Harry, c'est un bonus de le séparer de la mauvaise « influence » de ses nouveaux amis.

il existe une suite à l'histoire, que j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire – mais elle ne sera pas sur Internet avant un certain temps, vu que les problèmes de traduction ont commencé au titre et qu'il ne s'agit pas de la seule fanfiction que je suis en train de traduire, désolée !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt pour la prochaine traduction,

Ming Xiong

PS : Si vous avez vraiment apprécié l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit message à l'auteure, en français ou en anglais ?


End file.
